


Dusk til' Dawn

by pikachewtobacco



Series: Wenrene Soulmate AU [2]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Depiction of Death, F/F, Knight!Wendy, Lots of it, Princess!Irene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikachewtobacco/pseuds/pikachewtobacco
Summary: This is the other life destined for them. Maybe this time they can make it? Maybe not.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Jung Sooyeon | Jessica/Kim Taeyeon, Kang Seulgi/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Series: Wenrene Soulmate AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839913
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Dusk til' Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Death, Blood, Violence.
> 
> If you are easily triggered by these, please exit immediately.
> 
> Also this is unbeta-ed.

If she were to describe the person who swept her off her feet; it would be noble. And damn charming.

She was a newly promoted Captain, despite being stationed at such a young age, 19 years old, she outshined her superiors in combat fighting and long range battles. She is constantly praised by her Generals and Commanders for being the top warrior in the academy. One might think she does not fit the criteria of being a knight, given that she has a beautiful face and a fragile-looking body, but that’s where the popular saying “don’t judge a book by its cover” comes in. She looks like a woman who can’t defend herself yet she’s stronger than any other knight who’s the opposite sex as her. The strongest even among the top knights from other Kingdoms.

That’s why she gets praises and an early deployment.

Her life has revolved around protecting the Kingdom that she belongs in but it does not mean that she enjoys doing it. Her job consists of killing people, harming her own troops, terrorizing the enemies into submission, etc. it is not like her to be aggressive but training to be a Knight at a young age conditioned her to be soulless. However, she won’t hesitate to die for the King. She owes him her life and if it weren’t for the King, she will never meet the love of her life.

The princess.

The only successor of the King. Fated to rule over the Kingdom someday with her fierce features in contrast with her gentle and warm heart, there is no doubt from the people that she will not fail at protecting them.

She hates the post that she has to man. She hates her early morning wake up call and preparation to guard the high grounds from the attackers. She hates doing rounds in every corner of the Palace except for when she sees the Princess. But she stays, she’s willing to have a love-hate relationship with her job just to catch a glimpse of the person that she doesn’t have but will forever cherish.

* * *

“Early morrow to you, Captain Son.” General Kim Taeyeon greets her, looking rather dashing despite the 3 am wake up call. Earlier than the usual time they are ordered to wake up to.

She straightened her posture, lifted her right arm in a 45 degree angle with her, palm out with the back of her hand touching the metal headgear that she wears and said her respect. “Good morning General.”

General Taeyeon grazed her shoulder and slightly squeezed it. “At ease, Captain.”

General Taeyeon Kim is one of the most important people in her life. The sad truth is, she never knew who her family was but General Kim took her under her wing and trained her to be one of the deadliest knights in the academy. To say she’s grateful for this General is an understatement, she is more than grateful. Like the King, she is forever indebted for General Kim’s kindness and hospitality towards her. She knows the General won’t hesitate to die for her, same with Captain Son.

Another general of hers joined them, grumbling about the early morning call. “General Kim, Captain Son.”

She curtsies, another way of showing respect to her superiors.

“It is a bit too early for you to conduct this morning calls,” General Jung complained with a pout, “I haven’t had enough time to eat breakfast properly.” 

“You’ll be able to eat later. For now, the King has matters that he wants to discuss with us.” General Kim self-deprecatingly spoken. “I’m guessing it is about the whole trade with the Southern Isles.”

General Jung leaned on General Kim’s shoulders. Captain Son, being used to seeing the two in a display of affection, was not fazed by it. Her heart soars at the thought of her two Generals looking in love and feeling contentment with their situation. A feeling she’ll never have even when her happiness lives in a castle, adored by many, destined to marry someone more worthy than her.

The horse ride from their austere house to the Palace did not last more than 10 minutes. The house was built near the proximity of the King’s Palace in case there is a siege warfare from the rival kingdoms. So far, nothing that extreme has happened but it is better to be sure than to be sorry.

She reminds herself that she has a Princess to protect.

That all too familiar Princess.

Like there is something that connected them even before they met, perhaps in their past life?

“Snap out of it now, kid.” General Jung took her arm and swung it a couple of times.

“My apologies, General. I was thinking about the meeting with the King.” she says honestly.

“Don’t think too much about it, we’re probably going to double the security on the entrance of the castle and escort King Lee back to the Southern Isles after the trade.” General Jung reassuringly smiled at the intimated Knight.

“Seungwan-ah!” A soft voice called out her name from the end of the hall. “Seungwan-ah here!”

The ever so precious Princess Joohyun.

She feels her cheeks warm up from the humiliation. The Princess is calling her forename with her superiors beside her.

“Well don’t keep her waiting, Captain Son. Go get your lady.” General Jung teasingly pushed her to where the Princess stood.

She has no other choice but to follow the command of General Jung.

Princess Joohyun has a wide smile on her face despite being awake at ungodly hours. She recalls the other times where she has to walk to the Princess’ room and wake her up, King’s orders, for it is the afternoon and the Princess has to meet with her lecturer. Almost all the time, the Princess ends up being late for tempting the Knight to lay in bed with her, clothes scattered on the floor.

She bows from the waist, “Your highness, I am surprised to see you awake at this hour.”

Princess Joohyun expressed her distaste at the formality of the warrior, “I told you to call me Irene. I’ve been telling you that ever since we first met.”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that, you are the King’s daughter and I am ordered to address you as such.” She replies evenly.

Princess Joohyun smirks, “I am the Princess, aren’t I? What I tell you to do, you should follow.”

The logic behind Princess Joohyun’s statement coincides with the Code of Chivalry. However, it is impolite to call a royalty with their given name. There should always be a title to show respect to their hierarchical status.

While she was busy rationalizing the statement of the Princess, General Jung and General Kim stood behind her. Hand in hand, unafraid to show their affection to each other and to the people around them.

“Your highness, give our newly promoted Captain a second to breathe. She looks like a kicked puppy.” The usual teasing tone came from none other than General Jung.

Princess Joohyun shrugged her shoulders, her smile never faded away. “I was just giving orders, I’m not trying to scare her away.”

“It’s fine, Princess. I got overwhelmed, that is all.” She explains.

“Excuse us, Your Highness, but the King is asking to meet us and we don’t want to suffer the consequences from tardiness.” General Kim took the initiative to turn the attention back to the purpose of their arduous wake up call.

“Don’t let me take up too much of your time, please.” Princess Joohyun stepped aside to give way for the Knights. Before letting General Son pass, she captured her wrist and whispered in her ear, “Meet me at the rooftop after your meeting with Father.”

She could only nod as a response, making a mental note to go directly at the rooftop after this.

* * *

The King dismissed her and General Jung, leaving General Kim and Commander Ji-Eun inside.

“Sounds like a suicide mission, huh young one?” General Jung jests.

“Are we bringing a battalion?” She asks.

General Jung pondered over the thought, “I doubt it, the King wanted to be as discreet as possible to avoid the unnecessary conflicts with other Kingdoms.”

She nods, looking back at her shoulder.

“You have somewhere to be?” General Jung asked her diligently.

Captain Son was stuck between two choices, either she lies and face the consequence of breaking a code or tell the truth and have General Jung give her a teasing look from now on until her superior decides to give her a break.

As a Knight, she is ordered to say the truth as long as it does not compromise her fellow warriors. But as a lover, she is pushed to lie and protect the reputation of the Princess in case there are people hiding and eavesdropping on their conversation.

“The princess ordered me to go to the rooftop and inspect...the surroundings.”

Technically, it was not a lie. There was some truth to it but General Jung knows better than to believe the diffident warrior standing before her.

“You are dismissed then, don’t keep your girl waiting.” The humorous General winked at the bashful Captain. 

Turning on her heels, she walked to the direction of the staircase that leads to the rooftop. 

“Took you long enough” Princess Joohyun commented.

Captain Son took a hold of the Princess’ hand and gave it a gentle kiss. “My apologies, M’lady.”

Joohyun’s face was unreadable, a trick she mastered whenever Captain Son is adorned by the other princesses who are invited to the annual Ball in the King’s Palace.

“What is it, your Highness?” Captain Son asks.

The elegant princess side eyed the Knight, observing the way her gauntlets are covering the softest hand she has ever held and the pauldrons that looked too heavy for Joohyun to carry but an easy task for Captain Son.

“What did my father order you to do now?” Princess Joohyun asks the stiff Knight.

“A Prince from the Southern Isles is coming here to visit and talk about marriage, as you know he won the jousting.” Captain Son elaborated. Leaving a key information to the whole plan, one that will surely earn her a slap from the Princess for accepting the job.

The Princess scowled, “The whole Palace knows my heart belongs to one person.”

Captain Son stood her ground with her arms falling beside her. It is one thing to hurt yourself from the inevitable but it is another to see the one you love getting hurt because of the circumstances.

“Well, do you love me?”

Captain Son shoots the Princess a perplexed look, “Do I love you?”

“Yes”

“Are you being silly right now?”

Princess Joohyun grasped the Captain’s arm, forcing the latter to look at her with such loving eyes.

“Is it silly for a lady to want to hear from her lover how much she means to her?”

“You are half of my soul,” Captain Son begins, “I only see light when I get a glimpse of you.”

“That did not answer my question, Captain.” No matter how straight her facial expression is, her reddened cheeks are giving her away.

“I am fully devoted to you, my future Queen. You have my loyalty and my whole heart. Everything that I am is yours to take.”

She knew that the moment she reached up to take the Princess’ face in her hands, all sensible thoughts flew away. What she has in her hands is the only one who can convince her that there is goodness in her heart and underneath all these armors is a human being with a beating heart, not a bloodthirsty monster. 

So she leaned in, permission laid out on the table. Then she kissed her. So slowly yet in perfect sync, their mouths danced to the rhythm of their synchronised heartbeats. Captain Son never felt more at ease and Princess Joohyun, embraced in the knight’s arms, felt safe. For the kiss that they’re sharing put the puzzle pieces together, completing themselves and combining two individual entities as one.

“Let us not put ourselves through a series of hardships, Captain.”

It is a tragedy to love a person you can’t have. They are not an exception. The Palace is familiar, excluding the King and the Queen, about their ill-fated love story. 

“As much as I want to, you belong to the Palace, my Princess.” said Wendy dismally.

A distant memory flashes in Princess Joohyun’s mind. She is sitting on what looks like a white cushioned chair, with a short blonde haired girl lying on a thin bed, electric wires and unknown machines making a _beep beep_ sound.

_“Promise me you’ll fight okay?”_

_“I will, I’m your knight in shining armor remember?”_

The voice sounds awfully familiar for the Princess.

“Princess? Are you okay?” Captain Son asks.

It can’t be, it is physically impossible to have a memory of Captain Son about a time that does not exist. 

“Captain, have you ever told me that you’re my knight in shining armour?”

Captain Son pondered over the question, thinking back to the night they first met.

* * *

_It happened in the pleasurance—one of the many picturesque gardens in the Palace. The twinkling stars seemed to be properly placed and shadowy clouds filled the empty places in the sky._

_Today was her first day as the new Lieutenant of the Northern Kingdom. The King specifically asked for her to serve his family and to that she easily agreed. She was indebted to the King for saving her life._

_“Are you supposed to be here?” A dark figure stands beside the large Oak Tree._

_“Madam, I think I should be asking you that question. Trespassing is a crime and I’ll see to it that the King hears about this.” She unsheathes her sword, prepared for defense in order to restrain the trespassing civilian._

_“Oh? You’ll tell the King?” The person mocks her._

_“That’s hilarious Madam but I need to escort you out now.” Lieutenant Son slowly approached the slender figure in what appears to be a ball gown._

_Lieutenant Son gently reached for the other person’s wrist. It was warm and soft. She caught a glimpse of the stranger’s face who turns out to be one of the most important people that lives in the Castle._

_“Your Highness” Lieutenant Son lets go of Princess Joohyun’s wrist and bows from the waist. “My apologies, I was merely inspecting the corners of the Palace as what I am ordered to do.”_

_“You’re new, aren’t you?” Princess Joohyun asks her, head tilted and eyebrows furrowed._

_Only then did Lieutenant Son see how majestic Princess Joohyun looks. Her long, black wavy hair cascading over her shoulders. Her eyes resemble the color of honey. Her navy blue ball gown emphasizes her pale skin. Everything about Princess Joohyun screams perfection._

_“Am I that fascinating to look at that you suddenly forgot how to answer a question?” Princess Joohyun jests._

_“Ah, yes, Your Highness. I am new, Lieutenant Son.” She answers solemnly._

_“Drop the formalities, call me Irene.”_

_Lieutenant Son stood dumbfounded. All Knights are taught to follow the royalty’s commands yet the Code of Chivalry strictly says to address a royalty with respect._

_Anyhow, no one is around to witness Lieutenant Son’s violation of the code._

_“As you wish, Irene.”_

_All of the training Lieutenant Son went through to toughen her up does not stand a chance against Irene’s enticing smile. She is a block of ice and Irene’s smile is the blazing sun, melting her to a puddle of water._

_“You know, my father talks about you all the time,” Princess Joohyun starts, “which intrigues me. What is so special about you?”_

_Lieutenant Son keeps her composure. What is so special about her? Nothing. She may have been a top warrior in all ranking back in the academy but she is nothing. She has no family, no relatives, and the only memory imprinted on her mind is a raven-haired girl wearing a white coat. Not similar to the coats that Landlords wear, it is a different piece of clothing. One that she has never seen before._

_“I am a simple Knight, Princess, there is nothing extraordinary about me.” Lieutenant Son replied modestly._

_“Say Lieutenant, have we met before?”_

_A question that runs repeatedly in the Knight’s head. Have they met before? If so, where? This is the first time she’s ever stepped foot inside the castle. Is it possible to let the Princess wander around outside the premise of her home?_

_“I don’t recall, Princess.” The Knight responds sedately._

_The two heard a loud stomping of feet near the area that they are in. This is usually the signal to call all the Knights in the Palace to gather at the inner court._

_“I should be on my way now, your Highness.”_

_Princess Joohyun walks toward her, eyes filled with curiosity. “Will you come back?”_

_A foolish question that even the Princess knew better than to ask. Yet, it is asked and she is trained to follow the royalties, even answering dim-witted questions._

_“Affirmative, I am now stationed in this Kingdom. Forever indebted to your Father for seeing me as the rightful Knight to protect his Kingdom and his most priceless possession.” Lieutenant Son is known to have a charming smile and a smooth tongue. Unbeknownst to her, these traits are the reasons why Princesses from other Kingdoms fall to their knees whenever Lieutenant Son pays them a visit._

_“You have a way with words, Lieutenant. You must be popular with the ladies.” Princess Joohyun deadpans._

_Lieutenant Son flashes the Princess her dashing smile._

_“Princess, the only person I want to be popular with is within my proximity.”_

_As a Princess, Joohyun must always keep her composure, no matter what situation she is in. Even when an appealing warrior makes romantic advances to her. A princess must always keep her chin up, back straight, and face neutral._

_What she can’t control is the way her heart’s beating fast._

* * *

“If my memory serves me right, I might have mentioned it before, my lady.” said Captain Son.

“Then always remind me, I want to be able to remember it for as long as I shall live.”

“By my troth, I will always be your Knight in Shining Armour.” Captain Son vows solemnly.

“Knights ought to honor their word, Captain.” Princess Joohyun replies gravely.

Captain Son, despite feeling agitated on the future espousal of her beloved Irene, snickers at Princess Joohyun’s effort to intimidate the Knight.

“Princess, I am a loyal servant to your family. It is not in my will to break the trust that your father has given me.” 

For now, that is enough. A memento of their pure and passionate yearning.

* * *

A hundred paces or so from where Captain Son stood was her two Generals holding what seems to be a fine bottle of wine. Probably a farewell gift from the King before they set forth on their assignment before Dawn.

General Kim noticed the lonesome Captain standing on the balcony.

“Are you done ruminating, Wendy?” General Kim starts, “Perhaps you want to talk about it over some grapefruit wine, a gift from the dreadfully rich King.”

“Where’s Jessica?”

Honorary titles are applied when they are outside of the comforts of their home. A rule that General Kim Taeyeon came up with to ensure comfortability within the troops.

“She’s called by the King back to the castle. From what I recall, it’s about an addition to our team.” Taeyeon responds.

“An addition?” Wendy begins, “I don’t tolerate incompetence.”

“Speaking like a true leader now, are we? Worry not, The King himself chose this new Knight.” Taeyeon assures the vexed Captain. “Is there something wrong? You’re too uptight tonight, Wendy.”

Wendy kept mum, sipping from her wine-filled Goblet. 

“Anger is foolhardy, Captain Son.” went on Taeyeon, “Although it will motivate you to get the job done tomorrow, I despise seeing my Knights in despair.”

“I lied to the Princess,” Wendy confessed coldly.

“Lied? That’s a dishonour, Wendy. The King will dismiss you immediately once he hears about this.” replied Taeyeon with a feigned frown. “She’ll be the one who will initiate your execution, Wendy. You are aware of how much of a wind-sucker your lover gets when other ladies from the Southern Isles come close to you.”

“She will prohibit me had I told her the real mission.”

“Princess Sooyoung has been eyeing you for decades now, do you recall the day she visited our Kingdom?” Taeyeon frowned, reminiscing the traumatic scenario Wendy went through.

“That was,” Wendy paused for a few seconds, “an unfortunate incident, yes, but I refrain from thinking about it.”

“Ah! It gets in your thick head when you know two of the most beautiful ladies from a successful Kingdom are fighting over a fool like you.” Taeyeon girds.

“A fool, that I am. A fool who can never be with the one she desires.” replied Wendy, her face taking on an expression of sorrow. “You are lucky, General, you have the lady you will marry within arms reach. I am envious of you, how I wish I could have that.”

“A love like this is not an easy journey, Wendy, we went through obstacles and challenges. Who would’ve thought that being a knight doesn’t automatically mean you’re prepared for anything life throws at you.” Taeyeon laughs, “I’m more of a coward in love than I am at my duties.”

“Love turns you into a coward yet it strengthens you. It is a word that contradicts itself. However, I will forever be stuck in the coward phase because I will never be enough for the Princess.” Wendy says mournfully.

Taeyeon pities her melancholic companion. She was a firsthand witness on their soon-to-be tragic love story. It wouldn’t be, if only Wendy knows she’s worthy of marrying the Princess.

* * *

For Princess Joohyun, the only one good enough for her to wed is the amorous Captain. However, said Captain thinks otherwise.

“Must you leave so early for your mission, Captain?” 

“Not to worry my love, I will come back in one piece.” said Wendy. “Just in time to escort back the future King of this Kingdom.”

“I can still persuade Father to let him go, calm yourself Captain.” said Irene

“We both know his decision is final and I like to be prepared.” Wendy responded, an uncontrollable pain is felt in her chest area.

“He is not worthy to rule by my side, Wendy.” Joohyun deadpans.

“No one is worthy to have you, my Love.” Wendy responded disheartenedly.

“Only you.” Joohyun cups Wendy’s cheeks, a lone tear escaping her left eye. “Take me wherever you want. Just take me, Wendy.”

Wendy held the pair of warm hands on her face. “I want to, believe me, but I can’t. This Kingdom belongs to you and only you can rule over it.”

“Then take me now, I am still yours for the time being.” Joohyun breathily says against Wendy’s lips.

No other words were spoken. 

Just two people showing how passionate their love for each other is.

No one dares to say a word as they remove all their articles of clothing.

Only the Princess’ cries of pleasure are heard from her chamber.

* * *

“She will be fine, right?” General Jung asks her lover.

“You worry too much about her,” General Kim says as she wraps her arms around the shoulders of Jessica, “She’s a tough one, there is nothing she can’t handle.”

“You are underestimating the pain of a heartbreak, my darling.” Despite being the taller one, Jessica nestles her head onto Taeyeon’s shoulder.

“Can you blame me? I already have the love of my life within my arms, a heartbreak is no match to the happiness I feel when I’m with you.” Taeyeon professes.

“I always forget how good you are with your words. You always know how to make a lady swoon, General.” Jessica commends, blushing with happiness and love. “Be safe okay?”

“Stop saying that as if I’m not going to excel in this mission. I am the top General, my sweetings.” said Taeyeon.

“This mission feels different and I tried not to ponder over it but I can’t help it.” Jessica worriedly responds.

“We will return to our archaic abode and I will retire, along with you of course.” Taeyeon muttered.

“Retire?” Jessica exclaims, baffled at Taeyeon’s sudden confession.

“Ever since that night by the lake where you declared your desire for a peaceful life on a farm, raising chickens and all sorts of livestocks, I came to a realization that I could live any life you want as long as it’s you who I’m with.” The two generals looked at each other lovingly, “I want an eternity with you, one that does not involve putting our life on the line to protect a family that is not ours.”

“I look forward to the day we raise our own then.” Jessica replies.

The moon shines brightly above the two lovers proclaiming their love for each other. It’s a clichè to wish for a happy ever after yet Taeyeon seeks the Universe’s permission to have her ever after with the woman in her arms.

* * *

At the crack of dawn, the Generals and their knights prepare for a long journey to the Southern Isles.

“Captain Son,” General Kim calls for her attention, “The new Captain has arrived.”

General Jung ushers the new Captain to the frightening duo. Captain Son spots the way the new blood gulps, mayhaps not a great sign to lead by her side if this new blood is going to be a chicken.

“Captain Son, General Jung.” The foreign knight bows before them. “I am Captain Kang from the Western Isles, I was tasked by my King to join you in this trip as a sign of friendship between the two Kingdoms.”

“If they want to blatantly brag about their friendship, why not have a drink in between the boundaries of Western and Northern Isles.” General Kim jests in a monotonous voice. General Jung had to give a warning glare at her partner for the other to stop.

“I’m glad we’re acquainted, Captain Kang.” Captain Son reaches out her hand.

“Ilke.”

“We must be going on our way now.” General Kim announces to the small group of Knights lined up in front of her. “Stay sharp, there might be a surge of attack from the Eastern Isles if we put our guards down.”

One by one, the Knights stepped inside the carriage and some on the horses. General Jung and General Kim rode the same carriage with Captain Son and Captain Kang.

“Have you informed the Princess on our aventure?” General Kim strikes up a conversation to the reticent Captain.

“Princess Joohyun?” Captain Kang asks.

“Aye, Princess Joohyun. The only heir to the throne of our King.” General Kim elaborates.

“Everyone, even the Princes, from Western Isles are fond of Princess Joohyun. Some may say she’s the most beautiful Princess in all Kingdoms.” Captain Kang unabashedly states, oblivious to the deadly stares of the person beside her.

“Everyone huh?” General Kim had a mischievous smile on her face. “Say Captain Son, aren’t you fond of Princess Joohyun as well?”

Captain Son sent a warning stare at General Kim before answering. “I am fond of the Princess, she is a lovely woman.”

“I know what you mean. If I was not stuck in missions, I would be at your Kingdom all the time just to get a glimpse of the most divine Princess.” Captain Kang says dreamily and the other Captain in the carriage is not elated at what she is hearing.

General Jung nudges her partner.

“Does she have a lover at the moment?” The question caught the younger Captain off guard. 

“I don’t believe it is appropriate to be talking about the Princess’ personal engagement with other people.” Captain Son replies defensively like a child caught red handed.

Captain Kang shrugs, “I just want to know if I can still pursue her and have her hand in marriage.”

“She is bound to marry the Prince that we are ordered to guard at the Ball.” Captain Son simply responds.

The thought of Princess Joohyun marrying someone other than her still brings pain to her chest area, the pain is still unidentifiable for her as she never experienced it before. She would kill, figuratively, to have Princess Joohyun bear the five children she wanted to raise.

_“My mistake, let’s go now my knight in shining armor.”_

_“That’s more like it, let’s go now my Princess.”_

A memory flashes in her mind for a few seconds. She is uncertain whether it is a memory of her and Princess Joohyun but only the Princess calls her, her knight in shining armor. 

_Is it possible to meet her current lover in her past life?_

Captain Son throws away the idea as fast as it crossed her mind. It is crazy talk to believe in the past life and the after life, what matters is her current one, the one where she has to live knowing she will never have the ending that she yearns for with the only girl she will ever love.

* * *

One of the two things why Captain Son hated going to the Southern Isles is the arrogant Prince, soon to be King of the Northern Isles, Kim Lee. He walks like he owns the room, which he does but he does not have to brag about it, and he talks like a cheap bastard who never once fought in a war. Some Prince he is.

“Is that him?” General Jung asks General Kim.

“Just to go over the order, we will not participate in the annual ball of the Southern Isles. However, we must blend in as to avoid suspicions from the outsiders. Lastly, protect Prince Lee at all costs.” General Kim says in a hushed tone. “Understood?”

“Aye!” The Knights shouts in unison.

“General Jung, take the left wing with your team, I will take the right wing. Captain Son and Captain Kang, keep your eyes on the Prince.” General Kim commands and all high ranking officials nod.

“Prince Lee, is he approved by the King and Queen of Northern Isles?” Captain Kang asks the somber Captain marching beside her. 

“He got the approval of the King and Queen when he was victorious in Jousting. Among all Princes’ who fought for the Princess’ hand, he won.” Captain Son elaborates. Her chest area tightens for a little while.

“Why didn’t you join?” Captain Kang snickers, “I bet you 20 schillings, you’ll be the top contender without breaking a sweat.”

Captain Son lets out a chuckle. How incredulous it is to believe such a thing. A knight like her does not deserve to even raise a sword for the Princess’ hand in marriage. A Knight like her, who took thousands of lives, should be married to guilt and regret instead of waking up next to a peaceful face like Princess Joohyun’s. No, she is not destined to have great things in life, not when her way of living life involves stopping others from living theirs.

“You are too much of a jester,” said Captain Son.

“I never fancied doing serious missions in a serious manner. I’d like to think that this is my last mission before I mess up and get sent to the skies above, therefore I must live my life to the fullest.” 

Captain Son holds her right fist up to signal a full stop. Loud footsteps are heard at the back door entrance of the Palace and her gut feeling tells her this Ball will be a disaster.

“Make as little noise as possible, Captain.” Captain Son quietly commands.

Recently, the Eastern Isles have shown their resentment towards the Three dominating kingdoms. However, their plan of revenge starts with the beheading of the Northern Isles’ King. Everyone was alarmed at the news that the most notorious Knight, Commander Jeon, is back.

And Captain Son has a feeling Commander Jeon will make one hell of a mess tonight.

* * *

“Are my eyes deceiving me or THE Captain Son is really here?”

Captain Son turns around to see the Royal Princess of the Southern Kingdom, Princess Sooyoung.

She curtsies, “Princess, you look lovely this evening.”

“Only this evening?” Princess Sooyoung holds her right hand for the Captain to kiss.

Captain Son chuckles, “Princess, I’d have you know that you look beautiful everyday.”

Princess Sooyoung blushes at the dashing Captain’s remark. The girl can easily be swept off her feet only if it is Captain Son.

Wendy sees the familiar look on the Southern Princess. She’s been trying her best to avoid making the ladies swoon in fear of Princess Joohyun finding out about it and gives her the silent treatment.

She spots her comrade, Captain Kang, staring at Princess Sooyoung from afar. 

“Will you excuse me for awhile, Princess?” Captain Son bows as soon as Princess Sooyoung dismisses her.

She walks to the nearest table, grabs a handful of white roses, and pompously strides to Captain Kang.

“Here,” She hands the white roses to the puzzled Captain, “I see you’ve been eyeing her for quite some time. Make a move or regret it eternally.”

Captain Kang smiles at Captain Son’s threat, though it sounded a lot like an older brother’s advice.

“You’re not interested in her? She’s giving you the starry eyes ever since you walked through the door.” 

“My heart already belongs to someone else, Captain.”

“Ah forgive me. I must be going then,” Captain Kang fixes her gauntlet, “She is blessed to have someone as magnanimous as you, Captain.”

“Not as blessed as I.”

Captain Kang figured out in no more than 10 seconds the identity of the person who holds Captain Son’s heart. She may not have been with Captain Son for a long time yet her heart breaks at the thought of their damned relationship.

* * *

“A ball without the most important guest? My heart is bleeding.” 

Every head turns in the direction of the voice. Captain Son unsheathes her sword, prepared to go into a battle with none other than Commander Jeon.

He laughs and the whole room shivers from his maniacal chortle.

“Why stop the music? I am a big fan of Beethoven. I used to behead the traitors of Eastern Isles while Beethoven plays in the background. The tone and the scared pleas of my captures are like music to my ears.”

Wendy searches for the eyes of her General, awaiting for a command but unfortunately, the only eyes she can see belong to the Prince.

“I said continue the music!” Commander Jeon shouts, calling the attention of the pianist. His troops marched inside one by one and guarded all exit doors.

What was once a gleeful day filled with celebration and harmonious unity between three islands became a bloodbath.

Everything happened so fast. Captain Kang is strangling a knight in Commander Jeon’s unit. General Kim and General Jung are assisting the guests in an alternative exit built only for the King in case of a surge like this.

And Captain Son has 10 men lying around her, blood pooling at her feet. She gives a helping hand to Captain Kang who seems to be having a hard time fighting off 3 knights at once.

“Need a hand?” Captain Son jests while kicking the shin of one knight.

“Grateful to have you here, Captain.” Captain Seulgi replies, dodging the incoming attack of the other knight.

Wendy considers this part of a battle the easiest one, fighting off goons is like Level 1 of Knight Training. These opponents are usually those who failed the training thus joining the evil leader who is in need of useless people to feed to the wolves. She blocks the sword coming her way and slashes the side of the knight, hearing him grunt makes Wendy’s ego inflate. She retreats her sword and slashes the neck to finish him off. However, there is no time to catch a breath as another dumb knight run towards her with his sword raised. Wendy kicks his stomach and takes advantage of him losing his balance.

After killing a huge number of knights, Wendy roams her eyes around to look for her General but once again, she sees the Prince standing on the throne with Commander Jeon preparing to stab him on the back.

“The Prince!” Wendy screams, running as fast as she can to the throne.

She ran as fast as she could yet General Kim, who’s been missing since Commander Jeon arrived, came into her peripheral view. She fights off Commander Jeon using her own sword, solely made for her by her father, a blacksmith. General Jung is about to help when she got caught up with two knights.

Her feet are stuck on the floor. She watches General Kim try to stab Commander Jeon but the Commander is quicker, he dodges all of her attacks and even manages to bruise the General a few times. No wonder everyone fears him on his own island, he is the deadliest Commander ever produced by the Academia and his greed drives him to grab the power he wishes he could have. 

It is entirely disrespectful and cowardice of her to stay still and watch the scene unfold before her eyes. Her admiration towards her General should be brought up tomorrow when everything is settled and Commander Jeon is locked up or dead.

General Kim struggles to block Commander Jeon’s forceful punches and slashes. It is only a matter of time before her feet give up and fall to the ground. That reaction of hers kick starts Wendy’s brain to function again and continue her way to Commander Jeon. No one will die tonight, not on her watch.

“Give it up, General Kim. You are no match for me.” Commander Jeon taunts the General.

“I will die with honor even if it is to a traitor like you.”

No one will die tonight. Wendy reminds herself as she holds tightly on her sword.

“Then die you will.” 

There’s no time for Wendy to catch her breath, she stabs Commander Jeon in the back while wet liquid falls on her face. The Commander falls to the ground, clutching his chest that is punctured from Captain Son’s doing, clearing the view blocking her from seeing her General.

Her General.

A dagger on her chest, blood spilling from her mouth, the same wet liquid pouring down her face.

“Wendy,” General Kim says weakly, “Thank you.”

“No, no one’s dying tonight. General, you must hold on!” Captain Son shouts, garnering the attention of their own Knights surrounding the area, including a devastated General Jung.

“Taeyeon!” General Jung was quick to her feet and kneels beside her lover. She clutches General Kim’s hand on her face, a pained expression is evident.

“I am yours completely, Jessica. Until my last breath.”

No no no no.

This wasn’t supposed to happen!

She was going to escort the Prince back to the Northern Isles and give him the Princess’ hand.

She wasn’t supposed to lose her mentor, her solace from the heartbreaking world.

General Jung wasn’t destined to grow old alone.

“No, don't say that my sweetings. We’re still going back home and start a family of our own.” 

Desperation is heard from General Jung’s voice.

“Wendy,” General Kim coughs out blood, “I am proud of you. Know that you are worthy to be my successor.”

The agonizing pain in her chest is present, once again. What she thought was a reaction for the Princess alone can also be felt from her General slipping away.

And she doesn’t know when she’ll get over this.

She lost her family once.

What happens now that she lost another one?

* * *

The funeral is peaceful as it should be, anything less would be disrespectful to the General who gave all of her years to serve the same Kingdom who failed her.

Wendy failed her.

That is the only thought running through her mind as General Kim’s body was lowered 6ft underground.

Wendy wishes it should have been her. She doesn’t have anyone to live for. She doesn’t have a family, she doesn’t have Irene. Nothing.

Fate is a cruel mistress.

* * *

It happened again.

She was sleeping soundly when a distant memory flashed before her eyes.

_(I chose this place specifically because I know it looks beautiful at night, I wanted you to see this beautiful place so you’ll know what I see when I look at you.”_

_“Do I resemble a beach?”_

_“That’s not what I meant! The beach looks beautiful, you look beautiful, I look at you with heart eyes and hopefully, you look at this place with heart eyes so you can feel how I feel when I look at you”)_

She’s sure now that she met Princess Joohyun in her past life. It is a laughable thought but it is the only sensible theory she can come up with. At least, she is a lover from Princess Joohyun’s past.

An exhausting 5 months have passed and she is doing well in avoiding everyone, including the Princess whom she longs for each day that passed. But she can’t face her, not when she is responsible for her own General’s death. She doesn’t deserve to see the Princesss’ face, she is not worthy to be at the receiving end of her concerns and affection. What she deserves right now is to get lost, vanish, die. What good is living if it costs her her General and a mother figure. What good is living if Irene’s bound to be with someone who is not her?

What good is living if she feels like dying?

* * *

“Stop avoiding me.”

“Princess Joohyun!” Captain Son exclaims, “What pray tell brings you here?”

“I didn’t think you’d have some bouts of stupidity in you.” Princess Joohyun deadpans.

“We’ll talk.”

“It is a relief to know you still have a functioning brain after all the mess that’s happened.”

“Let me lead the way, your Majesty.” 

Captain Son leads them to the nearest shore just beside the Castle. It is a known fact that whoever you spend time with on the shore as the sun sets, they will be yours forever. Not in this case, though.

“How have you been doing?” The once hard exterior of the Princess softens as soon as they sat down on the sand.

“Combat training and teaching protégés are keeping me busy.” Captain Son says firmly.

“Busy to even respond to my orders?” Princess Joohyun responds sadly, “I get avoiding the King and the Queen but me?”

“Princess Joohyun I—“ The captain stops abruptly, what is her reason for avoiding Princess Joohyun again? Right, she’s not worthy. “I apologize”

The sea was peaceful. Almost like a mock to Wendy’s painful situation. Nothing about this is peaceful and in two weeks, a new chapter will start in their lives. Mostly, Irene’s. The Kingdom will have a new King and Queen and soon, a new heir to the throne. The thought of Irene making love to another and having an offspring feels like a dagger to her chest. But she chose this, for the Kingdom. For Irene.

“Last chance, Captain.” She turns to see the Princess’ wet face and pain in her eyes, “Choose me.”

“Choosing you means choosing to betray the Kingdom.”

“Choosing me means you know what you’re worth.”

“I already made my choice,” Wendy replies rather quickly, “I choose to keep you forever. In this Kingdom, you will be safe and you will be under my protection. You and your family will be well taken care of.”

Irene bows her head down. This is a losing battle for her because Wendy made up her mind already. Once she walks away from the shore, her fate will be final. She will marry Prince Lee, produce an offspring, and love the broody Captain from afar. 

Wendy remembers the theory she had in mind a few days back. “I was your lover in your past life.” 

“Past life?”

“You were my lover, I was this girl who pesters you and eventually, you loved me back.” Wendy smiles lopsidedly. “Just like in this life, we did not get the happy ever after we wanted.”

Irene leans on Wendy's shoulder. She accepted her lover’s decision and now, she decides for her own. Tonight will be the last night they will express their love for each other freely. Tonight, they’re just Irene and Wendy. Without the burden of their duty to the people.

“Tell me more.” Irene encourages her softly.

“I loved you then and I love you now. I am certain I will love you still in my next.” Wendy takes Irene’s hand in hers and kisses the knuckle of her lover’s. What kind of masochist does someone have to be to have the person she loves by her side, willing to run away with her, and yet she still chose to pick her duties. “Always be reminded of that, my love.”

“You took an oath to never leave my side and knights are ought to honor their words.” Irene barely manages to get the words out.

“I am yours, forever.” She whispers above Irene’s lips, foreheads touching with an unspoken solemn promise between the pair of eyes looking at each other.

* * *

Commander Jung, who has been promoted to be a Commander a few months back, gathered the soldiers around the garden. She went over a few orders from the King to keep the procession orderly and peaceful. 

All the information goes in one ear and out the other and the only thing stuck inside her mind is the wedding. The day has finally come and no matter how long she tries to deny it, it slaps her across the face that Irene will finally be tied down to a Prince who is not even worthy to look her way.

She may have had a talk with the Prince before the Wedding. A talk that consists of her scaring the poor Prince into submission. Just to remind him who is in charge and he is merely a decoration beside the Princess.

( _“If you even dare lay a hand on the Princess, I won’t hesitate to slit your throat. Understood?” Captain Son grips the collar of the Prince’s suit._

_“I—I do.”_

_“You will treat her as an equal, not someone who is inferior to you. I will be watching your every single move and if I see something I don’t approve of, you will be sorry you even step foot on this Castle.”)_

She watched Irene prepare for her wedding and an affair with her only love is bound to be expressed one way or another. She accompanies her in dress fittings, stealing kisses while the tailors aren’t looking.

But that is all there is to it, stolen kisses and stolen glances.

She knocks through the hard wood before letting herself in. There stood the most beautiful bride she has ever seen.

And it hurts to see her like this.

“You look beautiful, Princess.” She says in awe.

“You’re looking sharp as ever, General.” Irene responds sweetly, with a tinge of bitterness behind it.

“This is it?”

“This is it.”

“Not to worry, my Princess. In my next life, I’d gladly rewrite the stars and beg the higher beings to let us have our happy ever after.” She muses to see a hint of smile on the bride’s face.

“In another life then, my General.”

The ceremony starts and everyone sat down except for the soldiers who are guarding the door.

And her, who is waiting at the end of the aisle behind the soon-to-be-King.

Irene looks ethereal and it should be an honor for her to see the Princess in such a beautiful dress but it quite feels the opposite. The sight of her makes Wendy want to grab her hand and walk out of the door and it takes everything in her not to do just that.

Each tick of the clock felt like a knife hitting her right in the chest.

Her face is wet from the liquid falling from her eyes.

Crying, she’s crying. Like an infant.

The familiar pain in her chest area is present.

And the torturous feeling of not having her the way she wants to is instilled at the back of her mind.

Irene is a once in a lifetime for Wendy. She is the person that keeps the General going, inspired to stay alive during the deadliest missions and coming back even stronger to brag about being the best. Irene is a once in a lifetime except she does not end up with her again in this lifetime.

But third time’s a charm right?

She hopes to have a happy ending with Irene in their next life.

She is willing to sacrifice her life for a chance at a great one with her only love.

“We are gathered here today to witness…”

In our next life, my Princess.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a third one for this series and I hope you'll look forward to it. I also hope you enjoyed this one as I enjoyed making it, my heart hurts for wenrene. 
> 
> Happy Wenrene Day everyone!


End file.
